Recuerdos
by Estrellap3
Summary: Y allí estaba ella en el día de su boda, debería ser el más feliz de su vida, ¿o no? No soy buena en el summary.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva por este mundo, esta es una historia que estaba rondando por mi cabeza durante la última semana, es lo que tiene estar de exámenes, que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por huir de tus apuntes._

_Mi historia toma los acontecimientos producidos hasta el sexto curso de Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: El día de la boda**

Allí estaba ella, sola en la habitación del hotel donde se iba a celebrar su boda; es curioso que tan sólo una semana antes tuviese tan claro el paso que iba a dar, y sin embargo ahora… ahora tenía ese agujero en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, y que desde hacía siete días era cada vez mayor.

- Hermione, baja a la tierra, llevo un rato llamando a la puerta, tengo que maquillarte – dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la habitación.

Mientras la pelirroja arreglaba las cosas para comenzar a maquillarla, vio la carta que había estado leyendo momentos antes, "Para Hermione Granger", Granger… ella siempre había asegurado que conservaría su apellido al casarse, y sin embargo no iba a cumplirlo, una de tantas. Esta no era la boda con la que había soñado, ella quería una boda al aire libre, en un bonito paisaje, lo más íntima posible. Sin embargo iba a celebrarla en el salón de un hotel, seguida de recepción en la que no conocería a la mitad de los invitados, es decir, que si iban casi 400 personas, ¡no conocía a doscientas! Doscientos pares de ojos desconocidos la estarían mirando mientras caminaba hacia el altar. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque, en palabras de su querida suegra Molly Weasly:

- ¿Cómo no vamos a invitar al tío Marcus? – Y al tío Tom, a la tía Emily, al primo Jack… ¿Quién demonios era el primo Jack? Ni siquiera había oído hablar de él hasta que le envió una lechuza invitándolo muy cordialmente a su boda.

- ¡Si no paras de moverte tendré que lanzarte un petrificus totalus para poder arreglarte! – Por el tono de su cuñada se dio cuenta de que no era la primera amenaza que le lanzaba.

- Perdona, no sé lo que me pasa hoy. – Mentirosa, claro que lo sabía, pero era una cobarde, porque estaba allí, esperando a que la maquillasen, con el vestido colgado al lado del espejo, y a cada instante que pasaba, estaba más confundida.

- No pasa nada, es lo normal, supongo. Pero si el día que me case estoy así, te doy permiso para que me pegues hasta que reaccione, ¿hecho?

- Claro… - y ahí estaba el otro gran problema, y es que tu mejor amiga sea la hermana de tu novio, hay ciertas cosas que no le puedes contar, y en este caso cosas bastante graves, como que anoche estuviste besando a cierta persona, y esa persona no era Ron.

Y también esta Ron, este último año había sido maravilloso, pero todo había pasado muy rápido. El la amaba, de eso estaba segura, y ella lo quería, pero querer no es igual que amar, y le encantaría que fuese así. Sentía como estaba traicionando a todo el mundo, pero no conseguía dejar de sentirse así.

- Lista, estás guapísima, voy a buscar a nuestras madres para que estén cuando te pongas el vestido. – Y sin más salió corriendo de la habitación, al tiempo que entraba otra persona.

- Vaya, si está aquí la novia más guapa del mundo.

- Harry, no estoy para halagos – y era verdad, no quería ni uno, no los merecía. Además necesitaba estar sola para aclarar sus ideas, calculaba que Ginny tardaría una media hora en encontrarlas y traerlas a la sala.

- De acuerdo, sólo estoy haciendo el papel de buen padrino de bodas asegurándome que la novia está bien. – Genial, Harry sospechaba algo. – Porque si no lo estuviese, me lo contarías, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y puedes confiar en mí. – Y encima con chantaje emocional.

- Estoy bien Harry, sólo necesito estar sola un rato, antes de que vengan todas para que me ponga el vestido.

- De acuerdo, me voy. – Dijo, mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en el pelo, iba a extrañarlo, Harry y ella se querían como hermanos. Un momento, ¿extrañarlo? Sinceramente, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban cogiendo sus pensamientos. Porque era el día de su boda y no podía hacer más que pensar en huir de allí, porque anoche, mientras estaba con Draco Malfoy, fue la primera vez en un año que se había sentido feliz de verdad.

- Vaya, si es la novia más mentirosa del mundo, ya veo que recibiste mi carta. – Frente a ella se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, vestida con un elegante vestido azul, un momento, ¿qué hacía Pansy en su boda?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que nadie te ha visto?

- Granger, tienes a mas de 400 invitados, aquí se podría esconder cualquiera. Nunca te imaginé en una boda tan ostentosa. – dijo mientras sacaba dos frascos con pociones del bolso. – Respondiendo a tu pregunta, y sin que sirva de precedente. Vengo a ayudarte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Hablo de ese agujero que tienes dentro que no te deja en paz, ese que cada vez estás más segura que Weasly no podrá llenar, ese mismo que tenías hace un año. Sólo que cada vez es mayor, y esa sensación impotencia que tienes a veces, o de las mañanas que te levantas llena de angustia sin saber por qué.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

- Porque yo te lo hice. – Contestó Pansy, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios - ¿Quieres saber lo que es o prefieres quedarte y casarte con Weasly? – Preguntó Pansy mientras le ofrecía una de las pociones.

oOoOoO oOoOoO

- Ginny, tranquilízate, seguro que Hermione sólo ha ido a tomar el aire. – Dijo Harry mientras entraba en la sala donde la novia se preparaba para la boda. Solo que al entrar no estaba ella en la sala, encima de la mesita se encontraba su anillo de pedida al lado de una nota con sólo dos palabras: _"Lo siento"_.

* * *

_Ya se que es corto, pero la idea que está dando vueltas en mi cabeza quiere que sea así._

_Se agradecen lo Rewiews ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Hola a todos, gracias a los que habéis leído el primer capítulo. Este estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Harry._

* * *

- Ron, dime algo. – Hacía media hora desde que le había entregado a su amigo la carta de Hermione, y no se había movido, seguía sentado en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida.

- Se ha ido. – No era gran cosa, pero al menos empezaba a interactuar con él. No debía ser fácil que la mujer a la que amabas de abandonara, más aun una hora antes de vuestra boda.

De pronto Ron comenzó a reírse, y Harry dio un paso atrás, esto no lo esperaba, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, de pronto, volvió a estar serio y miró a su padrino de bodas.

- Nunca me quiso, ¿verdad? Le entregué mi corazón el día que le puse este anillo, y ella no solo no me ha entregado el suyo, sino que además me lo ha devuelto. – Se quedó pensativo mirando aquella joya que había comprado tan lleno de esperanzas y sueños. - ¿Sabes una cosa? No va a volver, si hubiese dejado esa puerta abierta, ahora no tendría yo este anillo en la mano.

oOoO oOoO

_Un año después._

- …y por eso quiero que hables con él. – Harry miró su reloj, había pasado casi una hora. Por Merlín, prefería ir a batirse en duelo antes que aguantar otro discurso de su novia acerca de por qué tenía que ir a ver a Ron, en lugar de darle intimidad, cosa que él pensaba, era mil veces mejor. Nadie quiere que lo estén consolando cuando se cumple un año de su abandono en el altar.

Su amigo seguramente estaría ahora mismo con vaso de whisky en la mano, mañana tendría una resaca enorme, y así seguiría cicatrizando la herida. A los tíos no les iba tanto el hablar de sentimientos como a ellas, pero por tal de no escuchar otro monólogo, iría a ver a Ron, este lo mandaría donde Merlín pegó las tres voces, y él podría decir que lo había intentado.

- De acuerdo, iré a hablar con él cuando termine el informe. – Ginny lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – o puedo ir ahora, ya terminaré el informe el lunes, es viernes por la tarde, me merezco un descanso. – De acuerdo, lo admitía, se estaba comportando como un calzonazos, pero ya había aprendido que en algunas cuestiones era mejor no llevarle la contra.

oOoO oOoO

- Miren, aquí está Harry Potter, mi ex-padrino de bodas favorito. – Bueno, Ron no estaba tan mal, aun podía pronunciar una frase seguida. – Sabes, hoy lo que quiero es estar sólo.

- Lo sé, sólo he venido a asegurarme.

- Es curioso, me abandonó el día de nuestra boda, no ha sido capaz tan siquiera de mandar una lechuza... – Harry se incomodó un poco en esta parte, a él sí que le había mandado una lechuza, pero tan solo una, dos días después de fugarse.

Tenía el pergamino que le había escrito guardado en un cajón de su apartamento, se la sabía de memoria. Le pedía que cuidara de Ron, le decía cuanto lo iba a echas de menos, y también que no volvería a aparecer por su vida, al menos en una temporada, porque quisiera o no, el era parte de la familia Weasly, y ella no estaba muy vista últimamente por ellos.

- … y sin embargo, si volviera, sé que la perdonaría. – Otro efecto del alcohol, te hace decir muchas cosas, que en situaciones normales no dirías. – Estoy perdido desde que se fue.

- Ya lo sé Ron.

oOoO oOoO

Acababa de dejar a Ron echándose otra copa, con la firme decisión de seguir bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente. Al menos había conseguido que siguiera en su apartamento. Con tanto hablar de la boda y de Hermione, había terminado en el barrio donde vivían los padres de la castaña antes. Los señores Granger se mudaron a un pueblecito costero para disfrutar de su jubilación hacía un par de de meses.

Pasó por delante de la casa, y leyó el cartel que estaba puesto en la verja, por lo visto al final habían conseguido venderla. Entonces la vio, saliendo de la casa con una caja llena de trastos, tenía una cola alta hecha y estaba un poco sucia, de estar empaquetando las cosas suponía.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se giró dispuesta a meter la última caja en el coche, quedándose helada cuando lo vio.

- Hola, ¿vienes por Londres y no pasas a saludar?

oOoO oOoO

Por lo visto el día iba de bares, porque ahora estaba con Hermione tomándose algo en una barra. Sólo que esto era mucho más incómodo de lo que había pensado, llevaban diez minutos mirando su cóctel sin hablar.

- ¿Cómo estás? Te vi hace poco en una entrevista de El Profeta, felicidades por el golpe. – Al final había decidido ser ella la que rompiese el hielo. Trabajo, un tema neutro, pero no se lo pensaba poner fácil, ella había sido como su hermana, y había estado un año entero sin dar señales de vida.

- Gracias.

- Te hablaría de mi trabajo, pero es mucho menos interesante. Trabajo en un museo mágico, en investigación, descifro runas antiguas. Siempre me ha gustado, pero sé que aburre mucho a la gente.

- Hermione, creo que eres la única persona que puede encontrar eso interesante. – De pronto se dio cuenta, ella estaba allí. Y Ron… a Ron lo podía meter en una ducha fría y ponerlo en pie. El seguía enamorado de ella, y tal vez podía conseguir que Hermione fuese a verlo.

- Oye, no soy un bicho raro, trabajo con más gente que también lo encuentran fascinante. – Entonces ambos se callaron. Genial, otro silencio incómodo. – Y, ¿cómo está Ron? – Bien, llegamos al tema espinoso.

- Te echa de menos, pero lo ha ido superando. – Bien, una verdad a medias, lo estaba superando, sólo que… más despacio de lo que pensaba.

Desde que Hermione se fue, Ron se había vuelto, ¿cómo decirlo sin herir la sensibilidad de nadie? Un pendón. Según Ginny, por el trauma sufrido al haber sido abandonado de esa manera. Para cualquiera que lo esté sospechando, sí, su novia era psicóloga.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Me odian mucho? – Estaba con la mirada triste posada en su vaso.

- No creo que te odien, no pueden. Así que han optado por colgarte la etiqueta de tema tabú.

- Es más de lo que puedo pedir, creo.

- Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Ron. – Perfecto Harry, eres el rey de la sutileza. – No ahora. – Se apresuró a añadir.

- Harry, no te ofendas, pero creo que verme es lo que menos debe querer.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se fijó en que junto a su colgante, Hermione tenía un anillo colgado, y eso no le daba muy buena espina.

- Estoy casada Harry, me casé unos días después de dejar a Ron. Llevo la alianza colgada porque he estado limpiando. – En ese momento Harry dejo un poco de dinero sobre la barra y se levanto. – Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, y de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber llegado tan lejos con la boda. Pero aunque no lo creas no lo planeé así Harry, de verdad.

- Mientras Ron estaba al borde de una depresión, tú estabas jugando a las parejitas de enamorados con tu maridito. Abandonaste a Ron, lo engañaste.

- Sí, lo hice.

Hermione se quedó terminando bebida. Harry también se sentía herido, y lo comprendía, quien sabe, tal vez la próxima vez que se encontraran, cuando estuviera más calmado. Entonces le contaría como habían llegado a esa situación. Porque se volverían a encontrar, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

_Ya sé lo que estáis pensando... pero Draco saldrá más adelante. _


End file.
